


【Newt/Theseus】纽先生和忒先生

by coffeewenc42



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewenc42/pseuds/coffeewenc42
Summary: OOC属于我；新坑，该来的总会来系列：史密斯夫妇AU～没什么沉重的东西，没有黑魔王搞事，是平行世界的沙雕恋爱喜剧；有肉/渣；





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OOC属于我；  
> 新坑，该来的总会来系列：史密斯夫妇AU～  
> 没什么沉重的东西，没有黑魔王搞事，是平行世界的沙雕恋爱喜剧；  
> 有肉/渣；

我是一名颇具名气的婚姻调解员，就在上周，我遇到了一对有意思的同性伴侣。  
其中一人文质彬彬，长腿蜂腰，头发挑染成了白色，大衣领带皮鞋三件套一样不缺，胸前还别了一枚精致的银色胸针，上面镶了一颗蓝宝石，走起路来昂首挺胸；另一位相对就内敛一些，颜值还算清秀，穿着有些老旧的青蓝色毛昵大衣，脖子上挂着一条与那大衣不太相称的姜黄色围巾，在我办公司内的沙发（顺便说一句那是我们全公司最柔软的沙发）上坐下来时眼神躲躲闪闪，不敢看我的眼睛。我一看那对情侣的样子，心中就对他们的婚姻问题大致有了数。一般像这种看上去极不相称的情侣，十八九最后会有分歧--其中一位为自己过剩的魅力而苦恼（说不定也心猿意马），而另一位必定为自己伴侣过剩的魅力而嫉妒吃醋。两个人互相猜忌，有所隐瞒，最终闹到要来婚姻调节所的地步。  
那位看起来年长一些的男人（就是和花孔雀一样的那位）先开口了。  
对了，因为协议我不能透露患者的信息，就称呼年长者为忒先生，年幼者为纽先生好了。  
“其实我们没有必要来这里*。”听听，我在心中嗤之以鼻，一上来就试图粉饰太平，如果你们之间没有问题，那还为什么要走近我的办公室呢？  
“这就像个马车年检--看看马也没有疲惫，车轮也没有磨损......之类的*。”  
我比了个OK的手势，拿起手中的治疗师专用小本本，问出了那个永恒的经典开头问题。  
“从一到十，你们会给婚姻的满意度打几分*？”  
两个人对视了一眼，忒先生歪了歪头，用眼神询问了纽先生些什么。在得到纽先生的点头后，他重新看向我，慎重地思考了一会儿，说。  
“如果十分代表非常愉悦的话，我会给我们之间的感情打八分*。”  
我看着他们刚才的互动，在心中的小本本上用橡皮擦将对两个人婚姻的第一印象擦掉了。很明显，这位忒先生是在他们的感情互动中占主导的那一个；而两人还保留着默契，肯询问对方的意见和照顾对方的感受，那么这两个人的婚姻不是说完全无可救药。我见过太多的伴侣，无论走进来的时候表面有多么光鲜亮丽，在第一个问题上就暴露了两个人之间的矛盾--其中一位急于证明自己婚姻的坚固性，开口就给自己的婚姻打了一个很高的分数，留另一个人在原地尴尬地张着嘴，勉强维持着体面的微笑。  
好了，下面重磅问题来了。  
“那你们这个星期的做/爱次数有多少呢*？”  
听到这个问题，忒先生惊讶地一挑眉，脸颊上飞起了一点粉红色，像是日本春天开在山谷里的樱花。他紧张地舔舔自己的嘴唇，给总是微微嘟起的嘴唇上加了一层水光。这时我注意到他的伴侣的眼神落到了忒先生的嘴唇上，他也无意识的舔了一舔嘴唇。  
我好像明白了什么。  
“包含上个周末么*？”  
“包含*。”  
忒先生不自在的调整了自己的坐姿，“嗯，大概......不，我意思是我确定有四次。”  
我在听到这个答案的一瞬间，转头看了看墙壁上挂着的日历。今天的确才星期二，我没有记错。  
......我得说他们做/爱的次数对于一对需要婚姻调解员来调节的伴侣来说不同寻常的多。  
“嗯，那......”我低头看了看手中的小本本，“描述一下你们第一次见面的场景*。”  
听到这个问题，忒先生明显比上一个问题放松了。他放弃了自己之前挺直的坐姿，向后靠在了沙发的靠背上，眼神变得飘忽，视线穿过了空间的限制，追随着过去的光和影子。  
“我们第一次相遇是在秘鲁。”  
“准确的说是在阿雷基帕。”  
这是自从纽先生在这座调节所坐下来后第一次开口说话。他还是没有与我对视，而是深情款款地望着忒先生，嘴角带上了一丝羞涩的微笑。忒先生也转头对上纽先生的视线。有那么几秒他们谁都没有说话，只有爱意的电流在空中噼啪作响。  
妈的。我面无表情的看着这对狗男男，老子今天是来给你们做问题调节的，不是来看你们秀恩爱的。于是我清了清嗓子，用圆珠笔“嘟嘟”地敲了几下桌子，同时想象那是这两个狗男男的头，试图将两个人从以异世界里带回来。说实话，当时他们之间的气氛仿佛下一秒他们就能在我最喜欢的那张柔软沙发上搞起来。这时忒先生和纽先生也意识到他们面前还坐着我这个电灯泡（锃亮锃亮的），赶紧掐断了视线的连接。  
“不好意思。”忒先生郑重地向我道歉。  
呵，男人。我在心里翻了个白眼，你能补偿我的精神损失吗？我不要道歉，要加钱。  
当然我没有真的把那句“加钱”说出口，而是以鼓励的目光看着这两个人。  
“所以，你们的故事是......？”  
这次还是忒先生开口了，“那时五年前，当时我作为一个银行职员，身赴秘鲁，去处理我们银行支部出现的问题......”

 

五年前，Theseus是英国魔法部一位资历较老的傲罗。当时英国魔法部接到消息，说是他们要求的跨国转运的神奇动物秘鲁毒牙龙在阿雷基帕附近失踪了，随行的一众傲罗也遭遇了袭击，昏迷不醒，部里派他和其他几位傲罗前去调查秘鲁独角龙的事情。他们进行了一个月的搜查，几次都扑了个空，最终在阿雷基帕拦下了一小波的走私贩，在市中心造成了一些骚动，秘鲁当地的麻瓜警察也因此开始检查所有独身的旅客们。  
而Theseus在骚乱中与他的傲罗同僚们走散了。  
“......当时有人用不知名的手段在市中心击晕了一群当地人，警察就开始检查所有的独身旅客。我并不想惹上麻烦......”  
“......我是一名动物学家，研究秘鲁当地的生物多样性，那天我也在场。”纽先生说。  
“对，当时我看到这个小可爱正坐在酒桌的吧台前，于是我想，何乐而不为呢......”  
“你也是英国人吗？“Theseus走向酒桌的吧台前坐着的棕发小卷毛，坐在了他的身边，对着吧台内的服务员用西班牙语说，“请给我身边的这位先生来一杯莫吉托，我请。”  
小卷毛飞速得看了他一眼，然后就将躲闪着将视线撇开了。他沉默地抓着自己的酒杯，像个猫似的弓起背绷紧了肌肉，摆出了防卫的姿态。Theseus将他姿势上的微妙变化看在了眼中，心中意识到他借着这个小伙子摆脱秘鲁警察的主意大概是要落空了；可惜了，这个孩子还挺可爱的。他有些惋惜地摊了摊手，绅士地拉开了一段距离，同时意识到身后人群的嘈杂声已经越来越近，秘鲁警察正在往这个方向赶来。  
我必须要尽快想个办法脱身。Theseus暗自思索，正准备离开，却被身后的小卷毛一下子拉住了手臂。小卷毛伸手环住了他的腰，灰绿色的眼睛从乱糟糟的头发下探出来，在阳关下被点燃，像是什么茁长生长的幼苗。没有给Theseus反应的时间，小卷毛凑上前，将自己锋利的唇贴上了Theseus的嘴角，低声对Theseus说。  
“我是Newt。”  
Theseus愣了一下才回应，“Theseus，我的名字。”  
然后两个人的舌尖就纠缠在了一起，Theseus在他的嘴里尝到了刚刚那杯莫吉托的味道。在两个人气喘吁吁地分开后，秘鲁警察已经离开了。相顾无言了一会儿，Theseus说。  
“......我的房间就在楼上，要去吗？”

 

两个人在离开公众的视线之后反而变得拘束了起来。Newt垂着头，驮着背闷头向前走；Theseus也一时半会儿没有想好要找什么话题。就在这时，Theseus突然意识到Newt看起来要比自己年幼很多。  
“......你多大了？”  
“20。”  
哦不不不天啊，Theseus心中的那个道德标杆这个时候开始尖叫了，Newt整整比他小八岁！他突然生出了一种诱拐青少年的愧疚（虽然他知道Newt已经成年了）。似乎是注意到了Theseus的面部表情有些扭曲，Newt转过头来看着Theseus的侧脸，有些紧张地问他。  
“有什么问题吗？”  
Theseus捏了捏自己右手上戴着的家族戒指，整理了一下自己的表情，转过头来，扶住了Newt的双肩。  
“诚实得讲，”Theseus语重心长，“我感觉你的年龄还太小了。”  
Theseus明显可以看到Newt的大脑当机了一下，眼神放空。  
“所以......？”Newt有些搞不明白为什么Theseus突然提起这个话题，“你是觉得我经验不够吗......？”  
不是，梅林啊。Theseus扶额，Newt他完全误会了。他重新组织了下语言，试图再次向Newt解释，“我已经28了，你不感觉咱们两个年龄差太大了......”  
Newt恍然大悟，他突然觉得面前这个为他的年龄感到紧张兮兮的男人有些可爱了，虽然他给Newt的第一印象是个道貌岸然的花花公子。怎么说呢，Newt心想，这个男人给他一种长兄的感觉。  
“你有弟弟吗？”  
他问这个问题干什么？Theseus有些摸不清楚Newt的脑回路，但是他还是回答了，毕竟一段关系都是从了解对方开始。  
“我有一个弟弟，但是我们已经很久没有见面了。”  
”你不用紧张，”Newt转过头去，盯着自己褐色的皮鞋尖，他也开始对这个话题感到有些害羞了，“我已经成年了，不是什么对小鸟和蜜蜂*的故事完全一无所知的处男，而且我是自愿的。”  
“我明白了。”  
“而且你要是实在对这件事放心不下，你可以让我做主导的一方。”

“我们就是在那场意外中认识的。”  
“没错。”  
“然后我们就做了一见钟情的爱侣都会做的事情......总之，我们一起度过了美好的夜晚。”  
说到这，那位纽先生的视线再次落到了忒先生的嘴上。  
“嗯。”

 

“唔......”  
Theseus发出了一声不适的呻/吟声，刚刚Newt冲的有点太急了，一下子压到了Theseus喉咙深处，这让从来没有给别人咬过的Theseus条件反射的有些作呕。Newt也似乎意识到了这点，他喘着粗气停了下来，伸手温柔地摆弄着Theseus脖颈儿后的碎发，在他头顶的发旋儿上亲吻了一下。Theseus在自己的生理反射过去之后，用舌尖挑/逗性地舔舔嘴中硬/物的顶端，成功将一声呻/吟逼出了Newt的口中。  
Newt揪住Theseus的头发，慢慢将自己的性/器从Theseus的嘴中退了出来。他抚摸着Theseus已经有些红肿了的嘴唇，然后用自己的硬/物在上面描了一遍，让Theseus的双唇看起来更加水光滟滟，饱/满多/汁。  
“我们去床/上。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC属于我。  
> 各种沙雕。  
> 这篇文里Leta从来没遇见过Newt，她和哥哥算是朋友，弟弟和Tina是朋友。

“......虽说那次是我们第一次见面，但是那个夜晚结束之后我们并没有交换联系方式--更准确地说一点，有人在早上逃跑了，”说这话的时候，忒先生向纽先生的方向投去谴责的一瞥，“趁着我腰酸背疼起不来床的时候。”

纽先生心虚地坐直了身体，将头低的更低了，抱紧了手中的企鹅抱枕。

“但是谁知机缘巧合，一个月后我在Bateman街上的一家酒吧里又遇见了他......”

 

***

 

那次在秘鲁麻瓜中的卧底的经历让Theseus对麻瓜世界的生活产生了一些兴趣。回到英国的一个月之内，他时常会混入麻瓜之中，学着那些初到伦敦的外国游客的样子，在当时伦敦繁华的街道上四处寻觅有意思的店铺--可能是有着新奇麻瓜发明的店铺，可能是麻瓜的书店，可能是有着外国风情音乐的酒吧。The Duck and Duck就是他常去的一家小酒馆。那天，Theseus一如既往地坐到了吧台的附近，点上一杯马丁尼鸡尾酒。就在他观察四周的人群打发时间的时候，他看见离他三步远的小木桌处探出一个他熟悉的，有着棕发卷毛的后脑勺，和微微向前瑟缩的肩膀--一个月前，Theseus的手就死死攀在这双肩膀上，直到他在高/潮中控制不住喊出声，失控在上面留下一道道血痕。

一阵酥/麻的感觉顺着尾椎传了上来，Theseus抖了一下，想把这种感觉甩去的同时，感到有些微妙的尴尬，他突然痛恨起自己作为一名傲罗的卓越视力了。这个时候还是装作没看见最好。Theseus捏着眉心冷静了一会儿，正准备把头转回去，他一个月前的一/夜/情对象--Newt这个时候却仿佛心有灵犀一般，把头扭了过来。

日。Theseus心如死灰，甚至还想骂人。

一群醉汉从酒吧的门口鱼贯而入，酒吧里原本还算静谧的气氛顿时被他们口哨声和不成形的哼曲给冲散了。他们勾肩搭背，跳着踢踏舞，从Theseus和Newt的视线中间兴奋地穿过。隔着这群醉汉，Theseus看见Newt因为惊讶瞪圆的双眼。他的脸一下子涨得通红，倒是和身边的那群醉汉不相上下了。他结结巴巴地试图向Theseus说什么，但是他的声音全被那群醉汉的喊声给盖住。Newt可能也意识到了Theseus根本听不见他的声音，面色一下子急切起来。他伸出双手笨拙地在空中比比画画，指指自己又指指Theseus。这时候Theseus的尴尬已经全被笑意变成水蒸气蒸发在空气中了，他起了捉弄Newt的心思，于是皱起眉头，对着Newt摆出被他的傲罗同事们戏称是“官僚上司开会时”的苛责表情；Newt看起来更着急了。他绝望地将手垂了下来，然后突然起身，挤过人群冲到吧台前面。吧台侍应生因为Newt突如其来的无礼行为微妙的扬起了一边眉。

Theseus选择转过身，背对着Newt，心中早已狂笑不止。他等了大概有一分钟，就听见年幼者的脚步声急急忙忙地向着他的方向冲了过来，然后一杯上面点缀着青柠檬的莫吉托“咣”得砸在了他面前的桌子上。Theseus忍住笑意慢慢地把头转了回去，就看见Newt红晕还未散下去的脸庞。

Newt犹豫地张开嘴，在发出第一个音节之前又很快地将上下颌骨狠狠地砸在一起。一句话在他的舌尖上转了千百回的时间之后，他才犹犹豫豫地开口了。

“这，这是给你点的莫吉托。”

然后他结结巴巴又补充了一句，“其实那天我不是......”Newt的舌头仿佛打了结，最后只是又支支吾吾出了几个“你......“和“我......“的字眼。Theseus感觉他在不表示些什么这个小可怜就要当场融化在那里了，他毫不犹豫地抓起酒吧，抿了一口含在嘴里，然后拉住Newt的右肩将那口酒送到了对方嘴里。两个人的舌尖在彼此的口腔中温柔地探索了一会儿。尽情享受了那口酒清爽的味道之后，他们才恋恋不舍地放开了彼此的嘴唇。无言相视了一会儿，Newt拉住了Theseus的手腕，眼里含满了期待。

“我的公寓就在附近......去吗？”

Theseus慢条斯理地将那杯莫吉托的最后一点咽下。

“走。”他抓起了自己的大衣。

 

***

 

“那次之后我们发现对方都住在伦敦。Newt他虽然不是英国人，但是他的母亲来自英国，这些年也想搬回故乡生活。我们就开始约会。”

 

***

 

“你谈恋爱了。“

Theseus表现得很是镇定，耳根却悄悄地红了。

“我没有。“他心虚地反驳。

在Leta气势凌人地站到Theseus的面前时，Theseus正摸着袖口上Newt送他的银色袖口傻笑（“我没有傻笑，“Theseus抗议，”只是觉得小獾头的样子很可爱！“）。Leta鄙夷地看了这位陷入恋爱不能自拔还不自知的爱情鸟先生一眼，将Newt寄给他的信件戳在了他的鼻子底下。

“......你为什么会有我的信？“

“你还记得我是你助手这件事情吗？看看，“Leta恨铁不成钢地摇摇头，”一上来就是‘亲爱的Theseus’--我还没见过你的哪位朋友敢称呼你为‘亲爱的’，你还是说这不是你的小情人？还有最后这句，”她用指甲戳了戳信的底部，露出一个意味深长的笑容。

“我在加州的海岸边遇到了一种名为‘长蛇齿单线鱼‘的海洋生物，他的颜色让我想起了你的眼睛。“

如果是Theseus是一个锅炉，那么Leta现在已经可以在他的头顶上看见升腾而起的蒸汽了。

“我......“哇，伟大的Scamander先生难得结巴了，Leta在心里摇了摇头，“好吧，对，我是恋爱了。”

“所以说对方是个什么样的人？“

“一个麻瓜，是个动物学家。“

“哈？“Leta不敢相信自己的耳朵，“麻瓜？！”

“麻瓜怎么了，我不知道你对麻瓜还有歧/视。“

“只是不敢相信你会爱上一个麻瓜。“Leta怀疑地打量了他一会儿，那目光看得Theseus浑身不自在，”你确定你遇到他的那天没被部里的女傲罗偷喂迷情剂？“

“我这点还是分辨的出来的。“Theseus试图反击，“而且迷情剂这事听上去也只有你能干得出来，你不是一直希望‘可怜的Scamander家老光棍’赶紧出去约会吗，顺便说一句我并不老。”

“那是因为我实在看不下去你每天虔心于工作的枯燥生活方式了。“Leta将一大文件狠狠地甩在了Theseus的桌子上，“小心秃头。“

“哦。“Theseus冷漠地一摊手，”你还记得我们是巫师，有生发魔药这种东西吗。“

Leta“呵呵”了两声，“要是生发魔药有用我们的部长现在的发际线也不会那么靠后了。”

Theseus无言以对。

 

***

 

“Newt你这是谈恋爱了吗？“

Tina的声音从Newt的身后传来。Newt现在正身处加州，身为美国魔法部神奇动物司一员的他正在与傲罗Tina和其他几个同事追踪一起神奇动物走私案。当Tina突然问了他这么一句话时，Newt满脑子都还是显形咒和神奇动物的踪迹，一时没有反应过来。Tina看着Newt脑子里的齿轮咔哧咔哧地转了一会儿，才一脸茫然地看向她。

“你这是谈恋爱了吗？“Tina将问题重复了一边。

Newt不好意思的挠了挠脸颊，“......你怎么看出来的？“他问。Tina示意了一下Newt金闪闪的胸针，上面嵌了一块绿宝石，衬得Newt眼睛的颜色像一池粼粼的湖水。

“我认识你这么久，可不知道你有这么好的品味。“

Newt没有再说什么。他捏了捏胸前的胸针，垂下头低声笑了起来。Tina见到，鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。但出于关心（八卦）她的好友的目的，Tina继续问了下去。

“他是个什么样的人？“

“一个英国麻瓜，银行职员，“Newt突然用一种谈恋爱被父母抓了个现行然后逼问的错觉，他老老实实地答道，”本来我以为.....嗯，我是不会喜欢那种枯燥无味的人的。“

但是现在，即使仅仅看到一条鱼，都会想起他的眼睛的颜色。

\---TBC---


	3. Chapter 3

“我们约会四个月后就结了婚。”  
忒先生像是看出我脸上的欲言又止，“我知道这听上去很疯狂，这也是我一生中做过的为数不多疯狂决定。”  
我在自己的治疗笔记上写下“四个月”，然后在上面画了个圈，打了个问号——这可能是他们婚姻问题根源之一（如果有的话）。  
“容我满足一下自己的好奇心，是谁先求得婚？”  
忒先生看了纽先生一眼，言下之意不言而喻。

 

不顾美国魔法国会的反对，Newt几天前从加州坐船出发前往伦敦，追随着他调查到的走私贩的线索。走私贩在英国的据点是位于伦敦麻瓜世界内的一家小餐馆。他在上午刚刚到达伦敦，紧急换了一套不起眼的衣物之后，五点左右走进那家小餐馆，准备今晚偷取走私贩身上的钥匙。Newt进去的时候餐馆里一个客人也没有，只有一个百无聊赖的服务生在吧台处擦着啤酒杯，看见Newt，无精打采地抓起手边的菜单。  
“您需要喝点什么？”  
Newt要了一杯黑啤酒，然后挑了餐馆角落里的一张桌子坐下；桌子位置完美，不靠窗，前面还放了一盆绿色盆栽，正好遮住他的身形和半张餐桌，从他的视角还能够环视整个餐馆。Newt打开自己在街上随手买得一张英国莫魔报纸，第一页的标题就是“电力产业陷入危机，触发银行坏账警报”。  
如果他没有记错，Theseus工作的地方就是银行，Newt的心中升起一些担忧，不知道Theseus有没有受到波及。Theseus几乎从来不提及他工作的事情，在过去Newt觉得这是好事，因为他对莫魔们的银行一无所知，害怕自己多说些什么就会露出马脚。但是现在，他突然意识到自己都记不得Theseus工作的地方具体是叫英格兰银行还是苏格兰银行，要是将来两个人结婚……  
Newt被“结婚”这个念头吓了一跳。我们才约会四个月，大部分时间还分居两地！他在心中暗暗告诫自己，晃晃脑袋，然而“结婚”这个想法并没有随之从脑海里飞出去。Newt早就有种模糊的预感，他和Theseus迟早有一天会走入婚姻的殿堂，因为各种迹象都过于明显了：他从未如此中意过一个人的一切，即使他从事着Newt最为讨厌的枯燥无味的工作，Newt却注意到他体内闪闪发光的灵魂，和星星上的金子一般耀眼——当Newt谈到他的冒险时，谈到关于拯救保护“珍稀动物”（其实是神奇动物），Theseus总是认真聆听着他开始变得激动的言语，眼睛深处有影子随着他的故事一起呼吸。Theseus也十分性感，即使他本人似乎不太重视自己的魅力，他总让Newt联想起一些大型猫科动物，像是囊毒豹；他有着完美的小腿弧度，柔韧的腰线，肉感的嘴唇。Newt也爱死生活中Theseus的一些小动作，像是他微笑时眼角的细纹，就餐时餐桌下来回晃荡的双足，深思时无意识摆弄的手指——因为Theseus整体是个严肃的人，他身上偶尔一些过分可爱的特质就让人无法自拔了。  
我的天。  
Newt将自己的脸埋在手心里，不让外人看到自己突然烧起来的脸。好吧，他之前都没意识到自己竟然如此迷恋Theseus。  
今晚他的任务结束，他就去找Theseus，给他一个惊喜。Newt暗自在心里敲定，而且他决定以后抽空要去买一些关于莫魔银行的书籍，好好研究一下，至少将来两个人在同一张餐桌上可以有些谈资……  
“Newt？”  
这个声音是？  
Newt不可置信地抬起头，视线越过报纸上边缘，对上了一双他心心念念的蓝色眼睛。  
他今晚预定“惊喜”对象西装革履，站在他面前表情僵硬的看着他。  
“你从美国回……”  
“你今晚在这……”  
两个人同时开口，然后同时闭嘴。Theseus干笑两声。  
“Well...surprise？”  
随即两个人又陷入了相对无言的窘境之中。

 

傲罗办公室从秘鲁开始就一直追踪的走私案这个月终于有了眉目。首先一个星期前，他们找到了那个国际性魔法动物走私组织在英国市场分部负责人的踪迹，然后昨晚，Theseus的一位之前一直在跟踪那个分部负责人的同僚回到办公室汇报，说是他们总结了那位负责人的活动路线，发现他最常光顾的地点是一个麻瓜小餐馆，餐馆下面的地窖就是他们藏匿走私的神奇动物的地点。最重要的是，这位同僚还搞到了地窖的钥匙复制品。  
“你是怎么拿到钥匙复制品的？”在那位傲罗汇报完他的情报之后，Theseus忍不住问。  
听到这个问题，那位傲罗下属的脸上不知为何露出了不堪回首的表情。  
“目标有晚上去夜店约……放松的习惯，昨晚我跟在目标后面进了夜店。”  
“然后？”  
下属沉默许久。  
“……他喜欢男人。”  
Theseus看着面前这位金发碧眼，身材结实匀称，人类审美范围内各种意义上都十分赏心悦目的男性下属，恍然大悟。他一时间不知道该怎么去安慰这个面色沉重的可怜人，只能拍了拍这位下属从这个话题开始就一直绷紧的肩膀。  
"你其实不必……”  
下属苦笑一声。  
“为了英国魔法界的和平。”  
“……辛苦你了，给你涨奖金。”  
这位身高六英尺的下属将脸埋在了手心里。  
Theseus给他放了一个星期的假去治疗内心受到的创伤。鉴于这位英勇的同僚为了钥匙所作出的重大牺牲，Theseus决定亲自保管钥匙。同时为了确保任务的成功，出发前他将计划与同僚们反反复复地敲定了几遍。原计划是这样的：Theseus去搭讪走私贩，他的几位傲罗同僚前往地窖寻找非法入境的神奇动物作为证据；找到证据后，发出信号，留在餐馆里的Leta和Theseus会逮捕走私贩。而在那之前，Leta会扮成女服务生在一旁准备应对突发情况，比如搭讪的Theseus没有吸引到走私贩等等。  
“你确定要做诱饵？”Leta对这个计划略有异议，“你的小男友知道吗？”  
“第一，你看到George（那个偷了钥匙的勇敢傲罗）收到了怎样的心理创伤，我怎么还能让其他人去冒这个风险？而且，你要对我的实力有信心，他没有机会对我下手。”  
Leta轻哼一声，勉强接受了这个解释。  
“一个问题，要是我吸引不住他呢？你会怎么做？”  
“你要对自己的魅力有信心，”Leta语气平淡地说，“你是那个在魔法部地下排行榜上常年名列前茅的男傲罗。”  
“什么地下排行榜？”  
“最性感的上司，最火/辣的屁股，和最想日的傲罗，”想必是因为Theseus脸上的神情过于愤怒和惊恐，于是Leta在他精神世界破碎的边缘再加一锤，“投票男巫师女巫师都有。”  
“……你们每天上班都在干什么。”  
Leta转移了话题。  
“回答你的上一个问题，我会用热咖啡泼他——照着裤裆。”  
他们进入小餐馆的时候任务目标还没有出现。Leta去了后厨，负责吸引走私贩的同僚坐在小餐馆的吧台前等待，而Theseus决定挑一个隐秘的角落便于观察行动的进展。他选中了餐馆角落里的一张桌子——桌子的位置极佳，不靠窗，旁边有一盆绿色盆栽，坐在绿色盆栽后面的位置应该能遮挡自己的身形，那个角度还能观察整个餐馆。当Thesues率先走过去，却发现那个位置上已经有人了，还是个他从里到外都十分熟悉的人。  
Newt从报纸里抬起头，绿色眼睛直直得看向了僵在原地的Theseus。  
“你从美国回……”  
“你今晚在这……”  
他和Newt同时开口，然后同时闭上了嘴。Theseus选择虚假地干笑几声。  
说实话，他对现在这个场面毫无准备。  
“Well…surprise？”  
Newt看上去更加窘迫了。他沉默了一会儿，起身拉开自己对面的椅子。  
“请坐？”  
“你今晚是一个人？”  
刚刚说完这句话，Theseus就后悔了，因为这听起来太像是带着醋意，但是Theseus向梅林发誓他没有这个意思，他更希望Newt今晚已经约了人，然后他就可以名正言顺地走开专心于自己的任务……  
好吧，也许他不希望。  
“没有。”Newt看起来没有多想，“我刚刚到伦敦，只是偶尔路过，吃个晚饭。你呢？”  
Theseus在心里叹了口气，同时无视掉那一点不合时宜的小小雀跃，“……我也是。”  
Theseus在Newt对面坐了下来。他看见不远处从后厨出来，换好了衣服的Leta正在对他这个方向投来了“你在搞什么”的疑问眼神，而坐在Newt背后座位上的同僚们给了他一个看到巨怪在吃蔬菜沙拉时的表情——眼下真的是从Theseus当上傲罗以来遇到的最为奇怪的情形。他的生活，Theseus想，他的生活在遇到Newt之后就是一个被转动的魔方，拼凑出许多奇奇怪怪的，令人啼笑皆非的色彩组合。  
但是他并不讨厌。  
在Theseus自己反应过来之前，一句真心实意的感慨已经从他的嘴中跳出。  
“我们为什么总是在奇怪的地方遇见对方？”  
看着Newt的表情从不知所措变得柔和了，Theseus的心像是一个吹了气的气球在胸膛里晃悠悠地漂上了天花板。这个时候餐厅门上的铃铛响了一下，两人同时向那个方向看去，而在Theseus的嘴角刚刚浮现地有些傻兮兮的笑容僵住了。  
他的任务目标推门走了进来，而他的同僚们都冲着他投来了鼓励的眼神。  
Theseus深呼吸一口气，露出一个标志的漂亮假笑。  
“我要去一下洗手间。”  
他像一阵风一样从座位上逃跑了。  
Leta跟着Theseus来到餐馆内洗手间的门口时，他正死命揉着自己的太阳穴，看上去既颓废又可怜。可是Leta并没有心情安慰他，她现在一头雾水，只想搞清楚Theseus今晚异常行为的原因。  
“按照我们的原计划。你现在应该与我们的目标搭讪。发生什么了？”  
“我碰见Newt了，他就在这家小餐馆里，而且他也看见我了。”  
“你的美国麻瓜情人？他不应该现在在美国吗？”  
“这不是重点，Leta，我不可能在他眼前去勾引另一个男人。”Theseus烦躁地吐出一口气，在原地转了几圈，“你去告诉Gavin，让他去接替我在计划中的位置。”  
Leta也体谅地没再说什么，只是点了点头。Theseus先行离开了洗手间。他总有种奇怪的感觉，好像自己好忘记了什么重要的事情。  
可是那是什么呢？

 

Newt假装专心致志地切着自己的盘子中牛排，坐在他对面的Theseus好像在讨论关于他做工作的莫魔银行里的信贷问题，Newt只能心不在焉地用“嗯嗯啊啊”来掩饰自己对这方面的一无所知。更何况他现在有更重要的事情要担心——他的眼角余光略过Theseus紧紧盯着右手边吧台处跟踪目标的背影，和在一众莫魔服务员细细地高跟鞋中间灵活穿梭的嗅嗅。现在唯一值得庆幸的是，目标的注意力被一个黑发蓝眼，坐在吧台面前的男人给吸引走了，注意不到一只对他腰上的金钥匙蠢蠢欲动的小动物。Newt看着嗅嗅接近了目标的裤腿，心也随之提了起来。  
当时他过于关注嗅嗅那边的进展了，因此当他对面的Theseus突然倒吸了一口冷气，Newt完全没有意识到发生了什么。直到他感到前胸的衣物一凉，头发上开始往下滴散发着酒香的红色液体时，他才发现Theseus不小心弄撒了他杯中的红酒，自己的白衬衫上已经是一片玫瑰红色。Theseus惊慌失措地跳了起来，掏出自己胸前口袋里面的丝质手绢徒然的擦拭着Newt胸前的酒渍。嗅嗅的身影被Theseus挡住了。  
“服务员！请麻烦过来一下，拿一些餐巾和清洁剂！”Theseus将手帕团成一团，似乎放弃了与那些酒渍作斗争，转而寻求服务员的帮助。  
“不用麻烦了，真的没关系，Theseus。”看不到嗅嗅让Newt有些心急。他试图让Theseus坐回自己的位置。而且酒渍对他来说不算什么，一个“清理一新”可以处理好一切，但是Theseus坚持，他的眼睛里满是歉意和不安。  
“我会处理好的，Newt，真的对不起。”  
一个年轻的黑发女服务生还是小跑过来，带来了更多的手绢和清洁剂。Theseus将沾满酒渍的手绢和揉成一团的餐巾纸一股脑塞给了女服务生，将清洁剂均匀地喷在餐巾上递给Newt，这才坐下。Newt一边小声道着谢，一边目光赶紧重新聚焦回目标的位置。万分庆幸，嗅嗅已经得手了，将目标身上的金钥匙塞回怀里，盯着纽特特地留在脚下的一颗红宝石往回爬。Newt连忙蹲下，在嗅嗅的注意力被其他人的财物吸引走之前，一把揪住嗅嗅的尾巴将他塞回袖子，  
“Newt，你这是……？”  
当Theseus满含疑惑的声音从头顶传来时，Newt身子一僵，才意识到自己竟然忘了还与Theseus坐在一张桌子上。他慌忙抬起头仰视着Theseus，试图找出一个借口，却屏住了呼吸。  
Newt本可以装作自己是弄掉了餐具——这没什么大不了的，只不过是就餐间的小小插曲，就像Theseus洒在他衬衫上的红酒一样——但是那晚Theseus的侧颜在酒店水晶灯过于深邃英俊，灰蓝色的眼睛像是唱着一首抒情的小夜曲，唤起他内心盘旋已久的声音。那个声音在告诉他，就是眼前这个人了，也是时候了。  
于是他毫不犹豫地将自己的姿势换成了单膝跪地，接着餐桌的掩护从嗅嗅口袋里抢出一枚戒指，虔诚地献给了他的爱人。  
他说。  
“Theseus，你愿意与我结婚吗？”

 

两个人分别一个月以来的第一顿晚餐，Theseus的精力却完全没有放在Newt的身上。他一边分神留意着Gavin那边的动态，一边谈论着一些道听途说的所谓的麻瓜银行的信贷危机，心中默默祈祷对方不会看出什么。好在Newt似乎对这方面也了解不多——毕竟他是个动物学家——只是默默听他天南地北地胡扯。  
最要命的是，Theseus刚刚才想起这次任务的关键——他那位英勇同僚辛苦得来的走私犯地窖的钥匙复制品——还在他的手上。Gavin已经缠住了位于他左手边吧台处的目标，他得立刻想出个方法把自己手里的钥匙传给他的同僚们。去厕所的借口不能用了，因为他一分钟前刚刚去过一次。  
会被怀疑是不是有健康方面的问题。Theseus脑子里冒出这样一个有些悲伤的不合时宜的想法。他叹了口气。  
梅林啊，现在他只想穿越回一分钟前掐死那个忘记把钥匙递给Leta的自己。  
那样他只能……  
眼看着坐在Newt身后的傲罗同事疯狂地手脚并用向他打着手势，脸都快挤成一团，Theseus的心情越发沉重。他深吸一口气，祈祷Newt不会因此对他的印象分大减，狠下心假装失手将自己杯中的红酒都泼到了Newt身上。结果他用力过猛了，Newt头发上都溅上一些。  
我完了。Theseus面无表情地想，心中那个标题为“Newt对Theseus的好感值”的计分表上的数字被减为了负数。但是戏只能继续演下去，他只好作出惊慌失措的样子，站起来用手绢替他擦拭，同时将复制钥匙偷偷塞到手绢里。  
“服务生！请麻烦过来一下！”他大喊，借机冲着服务生装扮的Leta眨眼暗示。Leta会意，小跑过来，接过他的手绢。Newt身后坐着的两位傲罗在接到Leta的暗示之后立即起身，跟着Leta消失在了餐馆厨房的门后。Theseus长舒一口气，总算是放松下来，坐回自己的位置上。  
即使失去了Newt，你至少还有任务不是吗？他在心里挖苦自己，只不过是重新变回以前那个工作狂人，没什么大不了的。  
似乎是印证了他的想法，一分钟后Newt突然怪异地起身，直直蹲了下去。Theseus俯视着Newt的头顶，心如死灰。  
这大概是什么麻瓜们表示厌恶的方式？  
“Newt，你这是……？”Theseus自己都听出自己的声音已经抖得不成样子，但是Newt下一秒的话让他愣在了原地。  
“Theseus，你愿意与我结婚吗？”  
什么……？Theseus的大脑停机了三秒才反应过来，等等，他刚才是不是……这是求婚吗！  
Theseus的脸此刻已经变成秋天成熟的苹果的颜色。他的脑海里面出现了两个声音：一个是穿着三件套，头发梳得一丝不苟的代表理性傲罗，这个声音劝他再等等；另一个则是穿着睡袍，坐在椅子上还会晃脚的小Theseus——这是Theseus的本心，正在尖叫着让他答应。那两个声音在他的脑海里杀得难舍难分。Theseus看着眼前这个比他年轻八岁的男孩，洒在他衣领和头发上的红酒无损于他的英俊，他的绿眼睛在酒店水晶灯光下就是一首缠绵的情诗。突然有那么一秒，他脑内的傲罗消失了，最终只剩下了Theseus本心的声音。  
他做出了决定。  
“我答应你。”  
Theseus说这话时，Leta已经带着他的傲罗同僚们从后厨回到餐馆。他们应该是听见了Theseus的回答，因为五个人此刻站在Newt身后，全然寂静无声，嘴巴张成了O型。几秒种后，其中一人吹了一声轻微的口哨。  
而目标的注意力此刻也被餐馆角落吸引，向他们这个方向看过来，而Gavin趁机一肘子击晕了那个走私贩。  
那一下看上去挺痛的，Theseus默默地想。  
Newt听到了身后的口哨声和身体撞击地面的闷响，转头想要向后查看后方发生了什么。Theseus在心中咧嘴大笑，毫不犹豫地伸出手扶住了Newt的脸，两人鼻尖相触，而他眨眨眼。  
“我感觉这个时候你需要给我一个吻。”  
他如愿以偿。


End file.
